Fullmoon Party - Gravity Line
Negotiate with Hell Troops! Negotiate with Heaven Troops! Fullmoon Party - Gravity Line is a two-part event. The first half occurred on September 30 - October 8, 2013, and the second half occurred on October 8 - 15, 2013. It introduced the Full Moon LR to evolve LR cards and below and a new feature in Tours. Rule Story In Earth, Lunar Empire, two major forces started war to terminate one another. In west side, Heavenly soldiers including Odin are gathered In east side, Hell soldiers including Loki are gathered City where it is surrounded by dense forest and hill Rosalia City is in chaotic condition Precursor Heimdallr: "Fight warriors! Defeat Sigyn!" Demon Princess Sigyn: "Listen everyone! We are going to offer Heimdallr as a sacrifice to our great Loki!" Princess Knight Angelica: "Gods and Demons, you are just destroying our world! Can't you guys see our people? Come on Kingdom knights! We should go and defeat those two generals! Why are you stopping us? I can't just stand here and see. I see. Reconciliation. So we should show our power to both generals and negotiate, right? They are even so if we showed our power, they can't ignore us. Is that right? You are intelligent! Let's go and negotiate with Heavenly general first Name These are from our empire. Please use it. You are assigned to Class Name Don't forget your class. Let's go then!" About Event Period How to Play Area Bosses West Side of Xitheo Dense Forest West Side of Rosalia City West Side of Cauterets Hill East Side of Xitheo Dense Forest East Side of Rosalia City East Side of Cauterets Hill Urania Fall Raid Bosses * Beast Soldier Kebaby * Beast Captain Ver Kebaby * Matan Gordy * Rare Matan Gordy Lunar Empire Treasure Detail About Ranking Reward Mushrooming Tour Extra Detail Rainbow Mushroom Appeared This is a new feature that was introduced when the second half of the event began. There is a chance a player will encounter a rare Matan Gordy, which upon defeat would give a Rainbow Mushroom. It can be exchanged with Normia for different prizes. Here comes a Super Raid Boss Secret area Urania Fall Another Story This mini-event marks the return of the duo from Fullmoon Party - Turtle & Plant Fight. Similar to the previous mini-event, it also contains 10 chapters. The first half begins with the player, along with Princess Knight Angelica, encountering Saint Cathari who was searching for her prince on a white horse. She asks the player to find him for her while handing out a badly-drawn doodle and promptly leaves. Later, the player and Angelica encounters Chelonii Warrior Akupara who was riding on Holy Stallion Barius while lying on his back and realizes he was the prince Cathari was talking about. Akupara can't get up and falls due to his broken leg. He asks for help but the two seemingly leave. They came back to Akupara only to find him taking a nap. He wakes up and explains that he is looking for his friend Mandrake who disappeared at the eastern side of Rosalia City. He can't move on his own due to his broken leg, so he uses Barius as his ride to get around. He asks the player to have him accompany them to the eastern side of the city. He gets there first and hands the player a Telluric Water. Then Cathari arrives and sees the horse but can't find the prince. She thinks that the prince is merely an illusion. She rewards the player with 10 Slot Gold Coins for the help and leaves. The second half begins with Akupara inquiring from Mandrake's mother where he might be located. She says that he left looking for a medicine that could cure his leg. Akupara is moved but later notices a plant stalk that looks like it came from Mandrake's head. In fury, he seeks revenge to those who done his friend harm by attacking monsters left and right. Finding the monsters too strong, he lays down giving up only to hear the voice of his friend. Mandrake appears to be alive and well. Out of sheer joy, Akupara jumps on his friend. They both returned to Mandrake's place. Later, Mandrake comes back to the player and tells him the truth. He lied to his mother about the medicine. In truth, he is after the new plant hair grower. He asks the player to look for the medicine in his stead by handing his Plant Pictorial Book that contains info about the medicine. In Cauterets Hill, they encounter Mushroom Princess Normia who has the Miracle Medicine. Instead of paying a hefty sum, she asks for the book in exchange for the medicine. They return to Mandrake and hand him the medicine. As thanks, he hands the player 10 Slot Gold Coins and leaves. Reward Slot Machine How to get Coins Slot Reward Sample * Coins are only valid during the event "Milky Way the Galactic River". * Coins can not be gifted. * Gold coins are guaranteed for symbols equal or better than Bahamut. * When you win an SSR Exchange Ticket, the rewards and their remaining # will be reset (max 4 times). * When the rewards are reset, the total # of rewards will increase according to the # of resets. * Once you get the 4th SSR Exchange Ticket, the probability of getting a pattern with Arthur or better becomes 0%. Tips Tips on getting Coins Event Effective Cards Only cards purchased during this event CP will boost Event Pt. Cards obtained elsewhere will not. Please see below Note for details. Obtain through Rise of Chivalry Card Pack Other Loki, Durendal and Brionac are also effective in this event. At its inital evolution, Loki gives a x20 boost, while a fully evolved Durendal and Brionac give a x17 and x6 boost respectively. Note that all of the above give bigger bonuses than an event effective card of equal rarity shown above. Notes * Only cards drawn from the Event CP ("Rise of Chivalry CP") will boost Event Pt with treasures. Cards obtained from Market or from previous CP will NOT have the Event Pt boost effect. * The extra Event Pt from ALL the Pt Booster Cards at ALL of its attained levels will be summed. * The Event Pt Booster Card need not be in your deck to add extra Pt. * Only max 4 cards of each event pt booster card types will have the booster effect. Event Shop Event * Telluric Water will change to Private Battle Elixir when event ends. Premium Item Detail Rewards Mushrooming Tours Personal Mushroom Reward * Ranking based on Mushrooms you collected individually. * Total accumulated number of Mushrooms collected during the event period will be counted. * Mushrooms number will be counted regardless of their colors. Rainbow Mushroom Reward Ranking Intro Area Mid Area High Area Slot Machine * When you win with a symbol equal or above Bahamut, the remaining # of rewards will decrease by 1. * When you win with a symbol equal or below Kujata, the remaining # of rewards will stay the same. * When you win an SSR Exchange Ticket, the rewards and their remaining # will be reset (max 4 times). * When the rewards are reset, the total # of rewards will increase according to the # of resets. * Once you get the 4th SSR Exchange Ticket, the probability of getting a pattern with Arthur or better becomes 0%. Achieve Area West Side of Xitheo Dense Forest West Side of Rosalia City West Side of Cauterets Hill East Side of Xitheo Dense Forest East Side of Rosalia City East Side of Cauterets Hill Urania Fall Every time the boss is defeated, a reward is chosen randomly from the Reward Box until all 200 items are depleted along with one Two Faced Kujata and an amount of Event Points. * You can't trade Full Moon RR and Full Moon SR. Event Pt Treasure * Mimir Helmet will appear after you find 50 each of Origa Rod, Sigrun Tiara and Draguloki Claw. * You can receive up to 4 of Ice Dragon Lancer Origa, War Maiden Sigrun, and Evil Dragon Draguloki each. * You can receive up to 2 of Chief of Heaven Mimir. Ranking Personal 1st Half 2nd Half Daily During the Event, top Event Pt rankers will get the following rewards! You get one set of rewards on certain days. Guild 1st Half 2nd Half Damage Category:Event